


Caliborn ==> Play Fair

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Minor Kismesissitude, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you do pity him a little. </p>
<p>A smidgen. </p>
<p>Barely an outlining of a heart.</p>
<p>It isn't fair to him. But then again, your name is Caliborn, not Calliope and you don't play fair. Magnanimous, generous on a good day, even lenient could apply if you wanted to stretch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caliborn ==> Play Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This is not part of the series I just started. I just couldn't think of a better title.
> 
> Edit (11/26/14): NOW WITH COLOR ouo

Play fair? You? Your name is not Calliope. Fair isn't even the last word in your vocabulary — it isn't anywhere in your dictionary. You've never even heard of this word, it's so far out of the boundaries of your personal dictionary.

However, fair was much different than magnanimous, and while you aren't often feeling merciful, you do have something of a soft spot for this Makara, in the way you have one for the Dirk human. You wouldn't be disappointed if he died with just a single scream, if he could even scream. Maybe you could get him to tear those pretty stitches out of his mouth trying to scream. You smile fondly at the idea.

Of course, that will never happen, as you're removing the stitches now — which brings you back to your magnanimity. You think you're being extremely generous to this bastard right now, removing the thread from his lips as well as you can considering his skin has pretty much formed itself to it, they've been in so long. You can cut them easily to help out but it doesn't do much. It hinders you more than anything. The smaller threads are harder to grasp and loosen. You manage though between the two of you.

You do end up ripping the last one off in pent up frustration. He doesn't make much of a noise — you think he may have forgotten how to — but he bleeds beautifully enough to satisfy you. 

He does help you bandage his mouth, the gauze you were using simply wrapping around the entirety of his head. You hold his hair as out of the way as possible, watching the tan of the tissue drip indigo.

He is so lucky you have the brains to take the bandage off and just press some cloth to his lips to stop the bleeding for now. You're afraid he'll drown in his own dripping color if you keep anything pressed there's for so long and with as tight as that was. 

He prods at your mind and you let him in, barely able to ignore the waves of pain that he's unintentionally sending you by opening a link. You can't really make out words either, most of them being in Alternian, and while you know Alternian on a base level, you can't follow when he's speaking so frantically. You think he's just trying to distract himself, like any normal person would do if they were in this situation. 

You think he'll be able to move his lips after a while. He could with the threads in his lips, and it wasn't thick enough to cause major damage, so you should be right. You are right actually, because you're never wrong. He'll just need practice using them again before you can really use him the way you wanted. That and he needed to stop bleeding.

Like now. 

Your hands are getting coated.

==> Skip Forward a Bit

You find him to pitiable right now, to put it in his silly troll romance terns. You have seen him at perhaps his weakest moment since him getting the stitches in the first place; vulnerable, afraid, in excruciating pain even. He's asleep but you can tell he's still feeling every throb of pain. You think you'd love seeing it if it weren't Makara, because you are pitying him in some odd way. You again find yourself thinking of Strider and how you don't exactly loathe him — but God do you loathe him. It's the same with Makara. You don't pity him in the slightest — but God. Do you pity him like this.

You didn't even order him to do this for him. You asked him if he'd let you take these stitches out. You asked him and he obediently agreed to do it. He suffered through a tedious procedure on order to please you. That's enough to tug on the few heartstrings you admit to having. 

So maybe you are a little gentler while changing his bandages and dabbing disinfectant on his healing wounds, especially on the rip in his lip at the end. That's going to leave a beautiful scar — they all are — but for now it just makes him flinch and try to push into your mind. Maybe you let him in, pushing his pain onto you so it lessens on him a little though it does make you want to tear your own lips off. You generally just take it out on Strider. 

Maybe you do let him curl around you when he's shaking and can't fall asleep because it burns so immensely. Maybe you do ignore the fact that he's so weak right now and taking so long to heal that you should just kill him off and find a new follower. Maybe you do ignore that your original intention was to just have him relieve some of your tension built up from Strider and your sister and all the ludicrous pictures you have by now. 

Maybe you do pity him a little. 

A smidgen. 

Barely an outlining of a heart.

Maybe he pities you too by the time he's fully healed and actually trying to form half-words and noises to continue pleasing you. You think if he does, it's a lot more than an outlining to him. 

It isn't fair to him at all. You just want his mouth, his body, his service. He wants your quadrant and every detail that falls beneath that heart.

It isn't fair to him. But then again, your name is Caliborn, not Calliope and you don't play fair. Magnanimous, generous on a good day, even lenient could apply if you wanted to stretch it. 

Never have you been fair, nor do you intend to start now.


End file.
